The GGs Aftermath
by Dxkid
Summary: It has been a year since Gouji was defeated, and everything was great for Yoyo. Then a new kid from America comes around and some strange things start to happen. Rated T, for now
1. Chapter 1: Yoyo

Chapter 1: Yoyo

I woke up in a daze thinking to myself "Was it just another nightmare, or did it happen". It's been at least a year since Gouji been defeated and I'm still have not fully recovered from my last encounter with the Golden Rhinos.

I remember skating around in the Heights, Looking for the Golden Rhinos, when I was attack. I was torched until I finally fought back and defended myself from the dangerous assassins. Once three of them brought me down, the leader said unto me "Why do you keep fighting back, kid, you know you won't win against us" "I'm a GG and I will give my all to stop you motherfuckers plan NO….MATTER…WHAT" I yelled back with the fire in my eyes. He gave me a glare and then gave out a little chuckle "Meh, I could care less on what you think but I do have an idea that your buddies might like."

"Yo, don't you lay a finger on them you shiny ass bastard."

"Make me"

Once I said that I kicked him the jaw with my skates then knocked the other two out with my free foot. Once I was free I tried to skate away but was taken down easily by a man with two big metal claws. "You little bitch," said the leader, he the hit me with an iron pipe and I was out cold for I guess 3 hours. I woke up in a cage in the Fortified Residential Zone and I saw dots right below me thinking 'what in the hell is going on here'.

"Hey Yoyo its time to eat dude, wake up"

I snapped backed into reality and turned my head to see my leader Corn at the door holding bacon and eggs in a plate with him. Corn was about 3 years older then me, he was roughly 18. He is a good leader, he always take care of us like we was family, he was also the most laid back person I met…well beside Soda and Combo.

I gave him a smile, "Yea I'll be there jus let me get dressed"

"Sure thing kid," he said and he turned around and closed the door behind him. I got up put on a clean white t-shirt, my traditional short sleeve Sky blue hoodie, my fingerless gloves, and some clean blue jean shorts instead of my brown shorts. I open the door hearing my friends talking and laughing in the kitchen. I pulled up a seat next to Beat and Clutch.

"Morning, kid, how was the sleep," said Clutch, I gave him a grin and said. "Best damn sleep in years, yo." He gave out a little chuckle "Good bro cause, I was wondering if you want to go tags some shit up later with me, Jazz, and Beat."

"Hell Yea, yo, I feel like making havoc today," I said with a big grin on my face.

"Hey Yoyo, you mind getting something for me real quick" said Corn.

"Yea sure what is it?"

"Can you wake up Rhyth for me?"

I could feel my cheeks turning pink all of a sudden and howls of laughter from everyone. I had a huge crush on her ever since I met her. She was a very kind, Sweet-hearted, beautiful, careless, etc. I can really go on about how great she is but I try not to. "Don't worry Yoyo she won't bite" said Beat. With my face red with embarrassment I got up and went to her "I'll get his scrawny ass for saying that one day"

I knocked on her door twice till I heard her sweet voice say "come in," I come in and see Rhyth on her bed and a big smile was her face when she saw me. She had the most beautiful smile I ever seen on a woman.

She gets up out of her bed and ask "What do you need, Yoyo"

"Yo, it's time for breakfast and Corn ask me to come get you"

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes"

Once she said that I was about to head back to the kitchen until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rhyth beautiful blue eyes "...Later would you like to go race in the Hill." My face started to turn red once she said that "Y…yea I would like to Rhyth." She smiled gave me a kiss on the cheek. Once she did that, I almost fainted. I hurried out and close the door.

Once I was outside of Rhyth room, everyone was grinning from ear to ear. I grabbed a seat ready for anything they was about to say.

"Hey Lover boy," Said Beat "what takes so long to tell someone it's time to eat?"

"Umm…..uh" I was racing through my mind trying to find a good lie to say "She ask me a question, yo," saying half-true

"Really kid, what was it," said Combo

"Just ask what we are eating" I lied.

"Sure she did," said Combo with a chuckle

This is going to be a long day……


	2. Chapter 2: Yoyo

Chapter 2: Yoyo

_Later that day_

After tagging up Dogenzaga Hill, Rhyth and I headed back to the garage when all of a sudden it started raining. We hid in some old house until the rain stopped. We both were soaked, mostly me in this case. I laid all my clothes down from my hoodie to my skates, all was left was my white tee and my shorts.

I turned and looked at Rhyth to see if she was doing ok. The rain just made her look even more beautiful. Yo, when I say that it's like seeing an angel for the first time, I really mean that shit. She turned around and gave me a sweet smile and a little wink. Of course I turned my head in embarrassment cause of my bright red face.

"Aww, Yoyo, you don't have to turned your head, I don't mind"

I turned and looked at her and took my sunglasses off and just was in awe. She was the most beautiful woman I ever seen, she was still wet her skin was shinning cause of the rain, her clothes getting tighter with her chest showing slightly, and her skates were off.

She giggles and says "What's wrong, cat go your tongue"

"No" I lied "it's just have things on my mind that's all"

"Really like what"

Once she said that my mind started racing. I have to think of something to say. "Potts, I forgot to give him some food today and I'm kinda worried"

She looked down at the floor "O….ok then" She turned her head and I think she had a little tear in her eye

"Yo, what's wrong" I asked, she gave me a weak smile and said "O its nothing just want the rain to stop"

"Speaking of the rain, it stopped yo"

Once I said that, she put her skates and was heading outside, "Since your clothes need some time to dry up I'll meet you at the garage"

"Ok I see in a few, Rhyth" she then skated off to the garage

After a couple of minutes, my clothes were dry and skated back. Then something started to pop in mind, I had a fukin chance of a life time to make a move her. I stopped and frown to myself thinking 'Why the fuck was I acting like a pussy with her' I could tell that she wanted me to something, but I was too nervous to anything. I bet I won't get this back ever again. I skated back to the garage while cussing in at myself.

* * *

I was watching TV on the couch then out of nowhere; Corn comes by and sits down right next to me. He has a concern look on his face, I bet he's gonna ask hundred questions and shit.

"How are you, Yoyo, it looks like you have alot shit on your mind.

I'm really not in the mood to be asking question. Aww fuck it, "Nothing, yo, just trying to find something on TV, since there ain't shit on"

"Just curious, did you do anything to Rhyth, she wasn't acting the same today when yall come back"

I shrugged "Maybe cause of the rain, she look like she was going to scream when it started pouring on us." That was half of the truth; when the rain came crashing down on us she look like she was gonna cry. I can tell Corn was raising his brow at my response, but he just got up and left. I guess he saw the look on my face that I wanted to be alone.

Saturdays are real shitty sometimes. I missed a chance with a girl I had a crush on since she joined, it poured on us so I had to wash my hair again from all the grease on it, and I think I'm catching a cold. "Achoo" Yea this is pretty to shitty to me

Finally, after long channel surfing, I jus called it a day and went to my room. The clock said 1:00 a.m. huh I thought it was later. O well, I guess this shitty day is over so I can get some sleep, but that was hard when you hear your roommate snoring up a storm every night. Fucking hell, when will he ever shut up? I threw a pillow at him, but he still didn't wake up. He outs cold and its annoying, yo. I guess I will try to get some sleep. One day I'm just going to punish Beat for his annoying snoring

* * *

I woke pretty groggy and horrible. I looked at my clock and it was 6:00. Fuck. I guess I'll go work on some 1080's. I got up put my skates on and headed outside to the half-pipe so I can go practice. I was the only GG to hit a 1080 perfect and smoothly. The most anyone has gotten was a 900 which is very easy in my eyes so I guess you can say I'm unique in a certain way.

I skated to the half-pipe but I stopped when I heard a voice that was unfamiliar and Corn's.

"So you want to join the GG's huh," Said Corn I can hear the questioning in his voice

"Yes, I would like t….to join" It sounded like broken Japanese. Could this guy be from somewhere else?

"I can tell that you not from here, stranger, where did you come from?"

"America……"

My eyes widen as I heard the words "America" from the bass voice of that guy. Who is he and why did he come to Tokyo, let alone Tokyo-to. I finally skated from around the corner to talk to Corn and the mysterious teen. He looked just like Combo. He had a long black hair into a ponytail, a goatee, half closed brown eyes, baggy black shorts, a plain blue t-shirt, blue and black skates, and a blue arm band on his right hands.

"Who are you, yo?"

"Truth" that's all he said looking at his big brown eyes which I can seem determined nation.

Corn then stepped in and said "This guy came all the way from America and he's been stranded here 3 month now. He can only speak a little Japanese, but us he can fully understand us for a strange reason." I looked at Corn who I was also trying to keep my eyes on this Truth guy. "I'll let him meet Combo, Boogie, Garam, and Clutch first since the all knows English. Until then show him around, Yoyo"

I looked at Corn then I looked at him. I gave a nodded and said "Come on" He skated toward me so I can lead him the way to the houses that we all stayed in. He didn't say a word while we skated inside. He look in shock to see how good the houses was built and how everything works. I guess it's been awhile since he seen the world, poor guy.

I knocked on Combo's and Cube's door repeatedly till I heard him get out of bed. I can tell he was piss when I kept knocking on the door like that. After he was looking for a shirt I guess, he opened the door and he had a frown on his face.

"My nigga, its 6:30 in the morning, what the fu-" he stopped when he saw Truth. Truth talked to him in English to explain who he was, Combo just listens and replied back. I have no idea what they are saying to each other, all I can catch is "yes" and "no". Combo went into his room and came out quickly "Hey Yoyo, give me and him some alone time. I need to talk to him" I did as he pleased and headed back to my room.

Thank God that Beat stopped snoring. Now I can finally get some sleep and be refreshed. Next thing I know I hear a couple of snores again. I'm not taking this shit no more. I threw my shoe at him and he woke up all confused and daze.

"Yo, Shut the fuck up" I lay down and closed my eyes; I heard him saying "huh" before he got up and left the room.

Now I can get some fucking sleep.

10:34, I guess it's a good time to get up. After taking a long hot shower, and put on some clothes, I headed into the living room with the other GGs. To my surprise, no one was there. I finally have the whole house to myself.

After going into the kitchen and making cereal, and fed Potts, I heard something in the back. I bet it was Combo and Cube getting real hot in there room, they tend to do that a lot when nobody is home plus I was used to hearing moans and groans since I watched sooooo much porn.

To my surprise it was Rhyth who came out with nothing but a big t-shirt on; I couldn't help but blushed when I saw her. She looked so damn beautiful with that shirt on; hell she looked beautiful every day. I think she notice me blushing since she started to giggle.

"Good morning, Yoyo"

"Good morning, Rhyth"

"Where is everyone I thought it was supposed to be a 'chill out' day, or that's what corn calls it." Corn did call a chill out day since we all have been working hard to keep our turf from being taking over. It was nice of him to do us a favor like that. Gotta love that guy.

After 5 min. of small talk, she came over and sat next to me. My heart was just pounding, I never been so close to her in my life; I just froze in my spot on the table. She then peck my cheek, I could feel my cheeks becoming deep red with that little kiss; I couldn't really help it I've had a crush on here since she became a member. I never really had the courage to go up to her and just talk to her; it was like something was holding back.

She got even closer when she hugged me close to her. My mind is going in circles right now I can't believe what is happening to me. Next thing I knew she kissed me, it felt so good. Her lips were soft, moist, and pleasant; I felt her tongue begging to enter my mouth, I gladly open it and let her just play with my tongue. It was so soft and smooth; I always wanted this to happen and I'm glad it did.

"Yoyo, make love to me please," I didn't ask question at all I just picked her up and escorted her back to my rooms. It's finally going to happen, I can't fu-

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I woke up by my alarm clock. Damn, that was such a good dream. Hasn't had one of those in awhile. Fucking clock.

Well I guess I better get up, ain't no use of just sitting laying her in this dirty ass room.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

Chapter 3: Truth

What is a good way to talk bout my life. I'm originally from America, but how did I ended up in Japan? I still ask myself that question everyday. Luckily, I learned Japanese while I still could when I was in America, so I understand what they are saying and read it, but I can't speak it. I knew I should pay 20 dollars for that lesson. O well, I guess I will start from the beginning.

The name is Truth; I'm 16 going on 17 born and raised in 3rd Ward, TX, or Houston. I lived with my mom ever since I was born; Dad was killed in an accident before I was born. I pretty much had no family since my mom was a foster kid and she never knew who my Dad's family is. Kind of fucking sad if you ask me. My so called Dad ran out on me when I was a jus 5, I always wanted him to come back but he never did. I had a brother, but he went with my dad by force, then I later learned that he was killed in an accident. So it was just me and my mom, but she was never right it seem like I was there to be there she really didn't notice me whatsoever. After awhile I grew lonely and tired of it. When I turned 13 mom was killed by some dope dealers. No family, no friends, it was time to grow up and become a man.

I started selling weed, but I learned the hard way to never ever be in someone else territory. I was shot and damn near died; luckily, I survived and move to a different location and stay away from the niggas that shot me. I ended up in 4th ward and continued selling for 3 years.

By age 15, I was already own most of 4th ward with the power and money I owned form the game. Funny how a kid like me could get so powerful just by selling dope. All I had was nothing but money, power, and respect from other people. I could really give a fuck what they thought about me, as long they don't try to cross me up, it was all good.

One day I saw this book, it had strange language on it and symbols on the cover. I started reading it and never at once put the book down. It was actually a treat to learn about the culture in this book, "The Japanese" was on the book. I learned bout they culture, language, and history. I then had it in my head that I would go to Japan and see how things are now. But from where I'm from, there's no such thing as a fucking dream.

* * *

September 15, my birthday, where shit went wrong. This gang from 3rd ward came and took over my territory and killed almost all my workers. I tried my best to stop them, but nothing could help me from the slaughter I saw on my home. These little bitches wanted to take my territory; they will have to kill me for it.

I raced down to the shooting and stood in front of the gang. I was shocked to see it was the same gang that shot me when was only 13. Fear and anger swept through my body when I saw them smirking and pointing their guns at me like I was some little pussy that would run away. Fuck that shit, I'ma fight like a man instead of a little o'l bitch

A tall dude came in front of me and laughed when he realized who I was. "Yo, it's that same little nigga we shot when he selling dope on our shit." Once he said that, the whole gang jus busted out laughing.

"Why don't you leave lik you did in 3rd ward" said one of the gang members.

"Don't yo mom miss her little bitch" said one of the other gang members. Once he said that I pulled out my gun and pointed at the 5 men. They pointed back at me, kind of shocked to see me responded the way I did. It didn't matter to me; I wanted to kill every single one of those bastards.

"Hold on little nigga, be fo you go makein a mistake, you betta check yo self"

"This is my territory; yall niggas can get the fuck out of here"

"What if we don't want to?"

"Then say hi to hell fo me."

With that said, they all had a look of fear in their eyes. Such pussies. I thought they'll be stronger than that. Now I see that there all cowards who try to be top shit. No way in Heaven or Hell was I going to let these fuckers get away without my mark.

Finally we put our guns down and looked at each other with hate in our eyes. They could tell that I mean business and I was not going to let them go without a capped to the chest.

I guess the leader stepped forward and said "Iight then, we'll leave you alone for now, but u betta sleep with eye open."

"You betta have eyes and hears all over Texas, cause I will find you and kill with my bare hands.

He started to sweat once I said that. I could tell he was ready to piss his pants once I said that. Good, he should feel how it's like to be seeing Jesus and beg for your life back. I wanted him to suffer like I did, let him feel my pain when I was 13 and confused.

"Get the fuck out of my territory, or be buried alive." With that said, they all left and headed out of 4th ward. Time to clean up before the Po-pos come.

* * *

That night, while I was on patrol, I got hit in the head with something hard. I must had been out for days, cause when I came to I was in a strange place. I try asking people where i was but they look at me confused like they didnt understood me. I walked around trying to see where I was, but really I wanted to know how the fuck I got here. I took a seat over by a near by bench and saw a newspaper next to me and it read "Tokyo Weekly". I couldn't believe what i just read. Am i really in Japan? I looked around the area to see nothing but skyscraper after skyscraper. I remember reading about this in a book on time it said that Tokyo was the world largest city and it had nothing but skyscraper and high technology then the U.S. They was bigger than I expected really, hell it was bigger than Texas.

After wondering for about 2 hours, I notice this big black dude and this skinny white girl. How cute, their holding hands…..wait their holding hands? Wow, I never seen some shit like that.

I guess I was staring to hard cause the black dud turned around and said something in Japanese. I had no idea what he said, but I tried to remember from my book what they say. He said the same thing again but I could finally understand what he was saying "Whatcha lookin at bro, to explicit for ya," All I could do is just chuckle from what he said. I guess that was insulting to him, cause he came over with his fist balled.

I got ready in my stance, "Got some heart don't ya, kid", I chuckled once again and said, "I'm not the average nigga here." With that he stopped and looked at me; I must had said something funny cause he just smiled. I wonder what was so fucking funny on what I said; I really don't like to be laughed at.

"You don't speak Japanese do you" he said, but this time in English, "not that many here can understand English and then talk in their native language. The name's Combo" he extended his right arm, "what yours, bro?"

I just looked at him, if he could speak English in the first place why didn't the fuck he spoke that at first. I wonder what he had up his sleeve, but it seems that he was the only one that actually could understand me. I simply have no choice but to trust him.

Finally after a long stare, I shook his hand "You can call me Truth" I really couldn't think of nothing else to say; I didn't want this dude to find out who I was and what I'm doing here. I wanted to be 1 deep as possible.

"What ya doing here in Tokyo, actually Japan period"

"I don't know, I just woke up and here I am"

"Where are you from?"

"Texas" his eyes went wide when he heard my home state. He then said "You're from America?" I just nodded my head. The shock in his eyes must had meant that not many Americans visit the country.

He shook his head and said "Kid, you have a long way to go until you can make it here in the streets of Tokyo. There are a lot of gangs here, or rudie like the local calls us, and we all have our own turf in the inner city. Many of rudies just like to have fun and cause havoc in the city, some like to control territory, and some just like to have nothing but power. I'm in a gang myself called the GGs, we saved the city before but the local still treat us shit just cause of the past."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I didn't know Japan get down like that. I wanted to get out and join myself and cause havoc here like I did in Texas. It might also be fun.

"Say bro how do I join one of these gangs here."

He shook his head again "Sorry bro, but if I were you I would kind of get used to the city first." He did had a point, I didn't know shit about Japan beside that little book that I had "plus you're going to have to skate to get around here, it's not easy just doing everything by shoe" I looked down; my beat up shoes were almost up anyway. I guess I should learn a thing or two.

After an hour of just talking to this Combo guy, he gave me some sort of money "Here you're going to need this more than me. If you ever need a gang to join once you get comfortable, come look for us in Dogenzaga Hill" I thank him and he skated off with his girl. Time for me to get some skates and start practicing.

It was 3 months till I could get use to these heave inline skates, plus the gangs here was no joke. Like Combo said, the gangs here were kinda like rebels, but it wasn't too hard to handle. Skating all through Tokyo helped me get around and remember my surroundings. I lucky enough to find an empty place in Dogenzaga Hill. Yep life was good and never felt so safe in my life.

One day I finally decided to look for this gang called the "GGs" hideout that ran through my mind. Once it hit nightfall, I was ready to start my search for the hideout. I skated all over my territory looking for it. No luck. I then tried going through the back area. Still no luck. Fuck, I think I missed something.

I was about to give until I saw an alley, I haven't been there yet maybe it's that. I skated through the ally trying to figure where I was. It was all confusing to me since I never been this far from the city. I think I made it when I saw some huge speakers and rails all over the place. O yea, I made it.

I skated to find a place to relax until I found someone to talk to about this gang. Next thing you know I heard a "Get up" I hurried up and got ready to fight.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

"Who are you?" said this strange big lip kid with this tall ass hat. I never seen some shit like this in my whole life, and I have seen some shit that I just don't like. Well it wouldn't hurt him he knew my name but who is this guy and why is he out in the middle of the night. O wait I guess he heard me come through his hideout, I don't blame him.

I only knew a little Japanese so it's going to be hard trying to tell this guy about me. Here goes nothing I guess.

"My name is Truth"

"Let me guess you want to join the GG's huh?"

"Yes, I would like t….to join"

"I can tell that you not from here, stranger, where did you come from?"

"America"

He looked at me wide eyed alittle bit; I guess not many Americans come here that much. I wonder why not it's such a nice city, well besides the gangs here, but I can say the same thing bout Houston. I think he was still taken back on what I said so I had to break the silence somehow.

"I've been stuck here for over 3 month over some bullshit, and I heard that the only way to survive these streets is a gang. So that's why I'm here"

"Well I guess-"

"Who are you, yo" said this small green haired kid. Now I think I've seen it all when I see a kid with lime green hair, a short sleeve baby blue hoodie, some ugly ass yellow skates, and some brown shorts. I see why Americans don't come here often.

By the look in this kid's eyes I can tell he was very suspicious of me and wanted to know something, well I guess it's to hit the repeat button again.

Before I could say anything though, the dude with the tall hat said "Yoyo, this is Truth, he's an American, and needs a place to crash for a little bit. Can you take him to the house real quick?"

"Why should I, Corn? Doesn't look lost"

"Come on bro, he's been going through a lot of shit the last couple of months, and it would very generous of us to let him crash on the couch or something"

Yoyo eyed me a little bit, but he stopped when I started to give him my death stare. I really don't like it when people just eye me like that, I don't why but it just pisses me off. I remember the last time someone tried to eye me. If you see him now you would guess why he wears a patch 24/7.

Finally, Yoyo said "Sure I will show him to the couch then". I stared to follow him then stopped when I heard Corn say "take him to Combo, Garam, Clutch, or Boogie since they know English," well that was nice to know if I knew who they we're. I take that back I did know Combo sine he's the one that help me when I first got here, I guess I owe him something.

I guess we reach that house Corn was talking about cause he open a door and I saw a dark room. He turned on the light and I was amazed how well the place was. At first I thought it was a dump, but once I saw it with my own eyes it was truly amazing. There was a kitchen in the back, hallways on the left and right, a big ass couch in the middle plus a 50 inch big screen, and the room was painted white and sparkle in the brightly lit house that was on the other side of the garage.

I guess I was in a trance cause I heard a knock on a door just to see Combo coming out and cussing out Yoyo. I walked up and already he knew exactly who I was and went a little wide eyed with a smile.

He finally spoke, but in my native language "So, you finally came huh. Were you followed?"

"Naw"

"How you like the place"

"It's cool and shit"

"Are you gonna join"

"Yeah"

Seeing that he was getting interested in my decision, he quickly said something to Yoyo and he left to his room I guess. Soon as he left, Combo showed me to the couch and that when the life story happen.

"Yo man, how did you make it?"

"Easy, I fought and stole a lot of shit"

(Chuckles) "Sound like something I would do too. Where are you located man?"

"In a small ass apartment over in the hill; it's time to move on you know?"

"I know what you mean but let me tell you something my nigga; being in this gang means business. Yeah we have our fun, but on the street it's all serious. We don't half-ass around nothing, we do what we have to do a call it a day. Corn, our leader, is a complete genius and he knows what's going on in the streets before we do, plus when it comes to our turf, he goes into a true leader and he know how to lead a nigga to victory."

Through all this, it was like someone was repeating all the shit I done, but Corn sounded like the real deal. I can see why he's the leader now, being in these streets need some type of leadership, and he sound like the perfect guy to look under.

"Finally, since you plan on joining he's gonna put you through some hard ass test. Think you can handle it, kid?"

"Nigga, ain't nothing too complicated for me to finish"

"Good. You probably want to get some rest man, these test are pretty damn hard."

In the look in his eyes he must be right; I guess I shouldn't take this guy for granted at all. I mean he is their leader and it is safe to say I'm gonna go through some hell in the morning.

When Combo and I finish talking, he told "be ready man" and went back to his room and closed the door. I can tell he wanted me succeed in this little test that Corn wanted me to do. I need some sleep; skating for 45 minutes in these heavy ass inline skates is hard. I kicked off my skates, put them beside me, and laid on the couch thinking for awhile before I dozed off.

I woke up 30 minutes later to some noise. I open my eyes to see a black girl watching TV. She had dirt blond curls, brown eyes, and by the way she sat; she had to be a good 5'7. She had on a v shape orange and black sleeve shirt on that was half cut from her neck and some off her stomach and some orange caprice with baby blue skates. So they got some sistas in the GG's I like the place already.

I sat up so I can get up but fell on my face. Damn that shit hurt. I heard giggle a little bit, but I don't blame her at all. I would laugh at my clumsy ass myself.

Finally she said "You must be Truth, right?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Good, Combo told a lot about you and he wanted me to show around the garage when your done."

"Done with what?"

"You're test, of course."

O shit. I forgot all about that test, I need to get my ass in gear. I quickly put back on my skates and was out to head to the door until I felt a hand grab me.

"Where ya going man?"

"I gotta go do that test for Corn"

"We have time man, don't sweat it"

I looked at her real quick and finally gave in and went back to my spot on the couch. Once I took my spot, this girl took a seat next to me and started to play in my hair. I didn't mind at all since I LOVE it when someone plays in my hair; kinda makes me feel like I'm a pet. I felt kinda sad when she stops; she is real good with her hands.

"By the way, my name is Boogie. You have some pretty hair, are you mixed."

I blush a little bit, I never really talk about my race, but it would be nice to get it off my chest. "I'm Black, Native American, White, Irish, and Cajun." Even though I was a Texan, I had learned that my family came from Louisiana and Ireland. My grandfather was Irish and my grandmother was Black and Native American. The Cajun came by genetics.

After watching TV for about an hour, Boogie turned the TV off and stood up, "Well Corn is waiting for us outside, we should be going." I stood up and headed out the door to find corn on top of a platform with a turn table and a blood red couch. God I hated red so much. I've seen so much of it that it made me sick; Gangs, the dead, and the color just made my back shiver.

Once I grinded up the stairs, Corn waited for me and he look series. Time to speak in my Japanese; well my _broken_ Japanese.

"Well I guess that you notice that bring a GG isn't no walk in no park" I just nodded. "Plus, we go through a lot of bullshit; it will be stressful" I should have told him how I had to live. Naw, I think I would keep that to myself. "First, let's test you skill. Go grind to that half-pint and do a couple of trick."

I did what I was told and grinded to the half-pint. I t was bigger than I expected to be; it was like looking at a big ass rectangular pool. Once I was in, I did a little hand plant then skated over to the other ledge and push myself to get as much air as possibly. Once I was in the air, I did a 540 wit a method as a plus. I then grinded, jumped on the grapevine, then did a 1080 all the way over to Corn.

He must had been impressed cause he was speechless. I notice that I had an audience watching me while I did my little test. They were just as speechless as Corn was. Out of all of them I saw Combo; he's jaw damn near touch the floor. I guess the American kid got a lot in me.

"Wow man, you only been skating for like 3 months?" I nodded again "that's fuking impressive. Now we will test your graffiti; go grab those cans and make anything that comes to mine."

I saw the cans and pick up at least 10 since I had a special image. I went to a nearby wall and started hitting it up with a few colors; Red, Blue White, Black, Green. When I was done I was pleased with my success. It was a mural of my home. I t was amazing; With the Texas flag hanging on the side of the painting of the state with was perfectly shape lie its landscape. The out line was a black and blue shadow with the area being green with white dots that show the major cities; Dallas, Houston, Austin, San Antonio, Corpus Christi, El Paso, and Amarillo.

I heard people saying "Amazing" and "No fucking way" It really had my hopes up. I turned around to see the whole gang in disbelief with what I could do; hey I learn to mark my territory when I needed to so this was amateur shit to me.

Combo came over and out me in a headlock, hot damn this nigga was strong. "YEAAAAAAH! That my boy. I told you he had it what it takes man." Everyone was just nodding their heads or had a big ass grin on their face.

One of the members came up to me with a concern look on her face. "Where did you learn to spray like that?" I blushed again; not at the question but at the girl. He had a long sleeve black shirt that stop at her belly button, khaki pants with black skates, and a giraffe looking scarf. She also had white hair, white eye shadow, and baby blue lip stick. She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen.

My train of thought was broken when she repeated the question. I just blush and said "America," and that's when her eyes went wide and she changed her language "No wonder you sprayed Texas; it's beautiful and I never thought home could be so amazing."

"It's not as beautiful as you"

She blush a little "Thank you," was she said before Combo interrupts and said "Look at this little nigga here trying to spit some game on Jazz. Slow you're roll man; you haven't even joined yet"

"It was just a complement man."

"They way she smiling, that was more than a complement"

Right when I was bout to get back at Combo; Corn came by and had an impressive look on his face. I could tell he like what he saw

"Your better than I expected, American"


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and Yoyo

Chapter 5: Yoyo and Truth

_Yoyo_

Once I got outside I saw everyone over by the new kid from America. I went over to them to see what all the cheering was all about was. It sounded like that everyone was patting this guy on his back and giving high fives.

Once I was in the little crowd, Beat came over to me and said "Yoyo, you miss the most amazing thing ever that happen here. This Truth guy knows his ways around and it was amazing how he passed the test. Just look over there."

I looked over what Beat was saying and my eyes shot open. I never seen anything like it; it was a spray of Texas that would make us look like amateurs. How the hell did this dude learn how to spray like that? I was more curious bout the person then before.

I skated over to Corn and said "How good did this dude do?"

"Way better than anything I expected, especially since he just learned this all in 3 months."

Now I'm thinking this guy was special in a certain way; he learned every thing and some in just 3 months being here in Japan. I had to take this guy on a test run to see if he was really the shit like it seem.

I approach him and said "So, I heard you did well for your first time" He just smiled and nodded "well I hope you don't mind if I ask you to do a little race around the garage." He just made a big grin and skated over to the blue rails and waited for me.

This guy was eager to race against me; what he didn't know that I was the fastest of all of the members. Time to see if this guys what it takes to be in this gang,

Once I skated over to the rail, Corn started the count down "3…..2….1….GO!" we where off. I made a head start by boost dashing and hop on the rail and was already bout 3 feet from him. I knew this guy didn't have what it takes in speed against me. I turn around to see how the guy was doing and to my amazement, he was gaining on me with just his speed. He grinded on the rail to catch up with me; now I was mad. I turned around and jump in the half-pint and did some spinning tricks to get my blood pumping. I was now in my mode to go all out.

_

* * *

_

_Truth_

This dude Yoyo knows how to go all out when it came to a race. He was a fast little fuck I tell ya that, but I was not bout to give up cause he can boost dash and grind to gain his speed. I was still in on his tail until we hit the half-pint doing tricks out of nowhere. He was a spinning fool; I never seen someone spins like that and never get dizzy at all. I had to do something to get ahead of this dude.

I grind on the side of the pint to see if I could catch up and make it to the finish line, but that was cut short when I saw him speeding off to the left. Now I was dumb struck and I needed to find a way to catch up, but how? Wait, I still got the telephone line I can use to get to him in a hurry, but it was a long shot. I had no other choice but to head to the telephone line after I came from the half-pint. I grinded up and turned on my boost dash to go faster. I had to 2 options; to grind all the way to the end or jump all the way. I chose to jump since it was the fastest way to get down.

I jump from the middle of the line to the air with a couple of tricks. I had to keep my calm and continue these tricks if I didn't want to break my leg from the height. It was hard to keep my balance with the wind and gravity to pull tricks like my 540 and 900, but I stuck it out and landed in front of the rail.

_

* * *

_

Yoyo

He won. He fucking won. How the hell did this guy do it? I was right there on the finish line but look up to see him right there before me. No way could this dude beat me when I was ahead the whole time. I want to have a rematch with him, but I decide for the best that he get praised while he still can from everyone else.

"All right you won. You're not that bad at all"

"Thanks, your pretty damn fast," he said "Wanna rematch man."

As soon I was about to respond, DJ professor K came on the radio "_Yo, Yo, Yo, its breaking news in the streets. It seems like the love shockers are tearing up __Shibuya Terminal. They are calling out the GGs for a game of tagger tag for the set. I guess they wanted to break that little peace treaty with the GGs for the area is broken. Ha Ha, I wonder how the GGs will respond to this little challenge of theirs._

_Now I'm going to hit yall up with "Rockin the Mic" here on Jet Set Radio Future._

"Well I guess we have another situation on our hands, huh" said Corn, "damn love shockers, if only they would sit down and worry about getting a man instead of fucking with on my good days."

"So who are we gonna send to take care of those freaks" said Gum

"Well I guess it's your time Truth. You have proven yourself to be a great skater and member; I think you can handle a few psychos can ya"

"Wait Corn," said I "do you really think this guy got what it takes to take em down by himself."

"I don't see anything wrong with it at all; he can take care of himself."

"Whatever you say, yo. I still think he would need something if he gets into trouble"

"Good point, Yoyo" Corn went into the underground area to get something. I bet I know what it is too. We all have it in our arsenal just in case, so I don't see why this guy shouldn't have it.

He came back with a watch and handed it to Truth, "This watch is a communicator, radio, and has police radio on it just in case the cops come. We all have one to stay inform about anything that's happen in the streets. If you need anything just call us, the numbers are all saved in for ya. Good luck, kid"

Truth took the watch and left. Good luck indeed to ya noob.

_

* * *

_

Truth

The Love Shockers was a weird gang in my book. From what I heard they all had boyfriends at one time until a freak accident happen to them where their boyfriends broke up with them. Some say it was a car accident, others say it was a sport accident. Nobody knows really; they all where eye patches that leave many people suspicious. Since love broke they heart, they plan on doing the same to everyone else. In other words, the bitches are crazy.

I made it to Shibuya Terminal, now it was time to fine those girls to take back this turf for the GGs. I skated endlessly until I found there trademark tag on the wall saying "Love Shockers" they have to be close now, I can feel it.

I kept skating around to only find nothing but a false call out. I'm heading back to the garage it seems like I've been on a wild goose chase. Well I have to admit there effort for the call out, I was ready to try this game out they challenge to do.

BUMP

I rose up from the ground with my head throbbing. Damn that hurt; it looks like I was hit with something hard. I looked around to find out I'm still at the Terminal. My back felt real wet; I took off my shirt to find a tag on my back. Damn the bitches got me while I was down.

I looked up to see if they were still there; there they are cheering and jumping for joy over their "surprise" victory. I grinded up the rails to find them on top of a roof; I landed in their face and they stop laughing.

"Ha, you lost punk we tag you fair and square" said one the girls

"You got me while I was down, how bout we play this while I'm up."

"How punk, you're already tag and I don't think you have an extra shirt with ya"

"No, but I do have my body to play with" I took off my shirt exposing my muscles. Those girls nearly fainted when they saw my body. Look like they wanted to touch all over my strong and hard biceps, rub on my 8 pack, and kiss on my pecks. Too bad ladies, this is reserved for someone else.

"So are we going to play or not"

"Ummmm yea we are in a minute. We just have to get ourselves ready that's all."

"I can't tell cause yall are staring at me."

"Shut up punk, we're ready now"

This is going to be fun


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Yoyo

Chapter 6: Truth and Yoyo

_Truth_

It's been 2 weeks since I took back the Terminal from the Love Shockers to the GG's once again. I have to say that tagger tag was very…Interesting to say the least. Those Love Shockers know how to do crazy stuff with their hands and it cans b nice or just horrific. Ehhh I don't want to even think about this shit anymore

Well getting my around Tokyo is better to say the least the time I've been here with the GG's is worth it. They show me the ropes of how to survive the easy way instead of my way. What I learn was I can't fuck with the police since they love to call reinforcements on us, I really hate cops. Never trust a another gang member beside your own cause you never know if the member is tryin to trick ya for your territory or possibly money so always be on your heels when you spot different gangs.

Those rules really taught to keep things more organize and be more careful on my choices. Back in Texas, there was no such thing as keeping a plan; it was either kill or be killed. Things has change for a lot for me these last couple of weeks and it's gonna take time to get use to my new home but it will be worth it to say the least. Man I love my gang and this country.

*drip drip* Well what do you know it's raining again here in good ol Tokyo. Never in my life have I seen so much rain in just one city. I guess cause it was so humid and hot that when rain did come that we embrace it, now I want this shit to stop. I want my hot and sticky, dammit, not cold and muggy.

Well it's no use stand here in the hill and watching as cars pass, I guess I'll hit up the Garage. While I'm skating, I can't help but wonder will I evermeet my family or see home ever again? Life is full of surprises, a wise one once told me, and I guess I'ma need to be patient.

* * *

"Yo Truth, it's pouring where you been at man," Said Combo as soon I arrive at the Garage he wasn't lying it has been pouring rain and I was soak.

"You know bro, just had some stuff on my mind that I had to get off."

"Ah, I understand. Well hurry yo black ass up man food is getting torn to bits here." I know this nigga did not just say "food getting torn." Muthafukas done it again; eaten up most of the food before I even get there. Always leaving me with the small shit, bastards.

"Don't sweat it, yo, you mite get some next if you stop runnin off like you do," Said Yoyo with a slice of pizza in his hands

"Yea you rite, but damn can a brutha get a slice at least?"

"No"

"Damn, why ya gotta treat me like that Yoyo?"

"O its nothing against you, it's just yo ass should be here when we eat then you probly can get the good shit, yo."

Well he did have a point, I always do run off when food comes by. A bad habit I pick up when I was a kid and it just got stuck to me even when I grew to the 17 year old you see now. But damn, can a nigga get a slice I mean I don't ask for much but just a slice; greedy ass kids.

With my head hung down in defeat, I was heading to my room until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Jazz with a plate with two slices and a drink in her hand.

"Don't worry I save ya a slice, it was hard to almost get my fingers chopped off."

"Wow thanks Jazz. I really appreciate it"

"Anything for you, hun," she then gave me a wink and went off to her room swaying her hips from side to side to a point I caught myself staring. She is so damn beautiful in my eyes and it never amazes me when I see her every day. I can really say it's worth it cause even when she just have house clothes on, she still the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life. I think I'm love struck over her, but who wouldn't; she so sweet, nice, caring, lovable, reliable, trustworthy, and not to mention a great a…

"TRUTH" I turn to see Beat raisin his eyebrow at me, "You ok bro, you was staring off into space and I call you name numerous times but you didn't respond" O shit I been caught in the act "You good bro?"

"Yea you know I'm fine and dandy 24/7; ain't anything ever wrong." I gave a big ass Hollywood style smile to playoff my nervousness from my eyes.

Beat just shook his head "Whateva man, but don't stare at her to hard." For having chocolate skin, it didn't hide the blush that came to my cheeks as soon as he said that; the people that where in the kitchen during the time started laughing up a storm at my timid ass. One day, I'ma get his ass back for putting me on blast like that. O yea real soon Beat real soon.

* * *

_Yoyo_

This Truth guy is strange to me really. He barely speak any Japanese and yet he can understand everything we say, He gets a lot of praise from the gang, He only talks to Combo like those two are bro or something. I feel like he's hiding something from us but I just come out the blue and say he is. I have to do some research on this dude to see what were his true motivation and his background.

I wake up in the middle of the night not just cause of Beats damn snoring, but I have a lot on my mind. First how does Truth get so much praise and he only been here for like 2 weeks. Nobody gave me any praise like that, well it was only Gum, Corn, and I during the time so I'm guessing it don't really count.

Properly I'm just jealous of this dude cause of all the accomplishments he done here in Tokyo, which is very understandable to say the least since its takes months, hell years, to survive and it only took him a month to know the ropes that quick. Impressive I have to admit, but it just makes me so damn curious how can he just do shit like that. Maybe I am jealous of this dude and he never done anything to hurt me or the gang.

Let try to catch some sleep. All this shit in my head is really killin and I need rest cause of the streets.

I just hope what I'm thinkin is just a bad thoughts.

* * *

_Truth_

I woke up feelin kinda funy for some reason. I don't what it is but I just have a feeling that something is gonna happen one way or the other. No point in stayin in bed; I got up and dressed in Cargo pants with a black baseball jersey, grabbed a black bandana, and put my hair in a ponytail. There is nothing wrong with alittle something on you head, trust me it gets cold here quick in Japan. Dumbasses

I skate walk into the kitchen to notice only a few people were up; Corn, Gum, and Jazz. I looked at my watch to see it says 7:00. Huh, never woke up this early before. Must be that shit I be eating.

I walk over to the 3 and greet "Wats good, yall? Why yall up so early?

Corn turned and smiled at me and said "You know everyone takes turn patrolling at night, well I just go done with my shift and it's about to be daylight soon so I might get some rest."

"Yea I might sleep as well been up all night myself with Rhyth and damn she talk her ass off," said Gum getting and headin to her room, follow by Corn.

I looked over at Jazz to see what she had to say but she just looked away. "So I'm guessing you just up to be up huh?" She just shakes her head "Wat can't talk to a nigga? Don't worry I won't bite…..much" I then give her a wink. It looks like she just melted in her chair. Damn I'm good. :D

* * *

As much I want to flirt with her I still have business to take care of. Corn ask me to patrol our territories; Dogenzaka Hill, Shibuya Terminal, and Chuo Street. Well somebody has to do it and it has gotta be me which I understand since it see if I can really be trusted into the gang or not.

I put on my skates and headed to The Hill first. To my surprise no one was here at just a bunch on civilians and it really was boring since nothing was goin down. Let me head to the Terminal to see if anything is up. Once again no one is here just civilians. Something is not right why it's so damn quiet all of a sudden.

I headed to Chuo Street to some degree see if at least Poison Jam tried to take it over again. To my surprise the graffiti was gone and had to be repainted but still no gang insight. Well I might as well do something about the paint. I pick up a few spray cans and started giving Chuo Street some American artistic designs.

I headed to the garage to tell Corn how it was and to my surprise he was already waiting for me.

"Let me guess no gangs at all huh Truth?"

"Nada"

He looks down in heavy thought. I can tell he was thinking hard about something and it seem important too; He looks up at me "I think something is about to go down here. There's are reason why no one is out today not even those slick Immortals or crazy ass Poison Jam. All I can say is watch your back when you go out."

"I gotcha boss," with that said he left me on my own. I wonder what he meant when he said "Things about to go down." I guess I'ma find out soon enough. I can't help but get the feeling that I'm being watch sometimes, maybe it's my imagination.

Time to call it day, hot damn I'm tired from painting a damn city and skating everywhere. Where the fuck is my Black & Mild? COMBO!


	7. Preview: Truth

_Preview_: _Truth_

With no gangs activity around this whole week, I decided to take a little skate around other territories I haven't had the chance to visit. One that really caught my eye was 99th street. The lights, the people, the vibe, and well shit everything bout this place is just attractive. It sort of reminds me of the parties and place I visit in Texas, the good times of just non-stop partying and waking up with a monster headache.

I really am bum alittle bit since I always wanted to meet Rapid 99, according to Cube, they are pretty ruthless but sexy batch of females that runs this city. Now thats some gangsta shit right there, but sadly they're just another gang that will be dealt with if they step to the GG's.

I park myself on the bench to really get a look at my surroundings and man what a beautiful city it really is. Bright purple neon lights flashing over the plaza, a spiral of dragons in the middle that is a fountain surprisingly, and statue of animals such as turtles and shit. Wow never thought of anything like this for a city, whoever the built this place knows what they where doing.

I roll on over to a nearby hotdog stand, which I was having problems getting food from. "Get away, I don't serve no good for nothing rudie who do nothing but just steal." I am actually kinda hut by this.

"Who dude," I said "I'm just hungry man and I have the money to pay ya so can I just get one?"

"Like I said, I don't server none of you street punks. All you do, day and night, is scare people to hell with your graffiti, horrible attitude, and how you little punk think you own shit when you own nothing." Ok, now this bitch made me mad, how dare he say shit like that and know NOTHING about the lifestyle and bullshit we through in these streets.

"Listen to me you little bitch, I don't know who they fuck you referring to but I'm not one of those bastards who do stupid shit like that. I actually have pride and respect in the things. You have no idea what bullshit we got through for you just to run your mouth like that. So if I was you, I would give me the fucking hotdog, take the money, and call it a day. Thank You." With that I made my way while I left a stun salesman in his spot.

I stroll along into what I'm guessing is the back of the city. It so peaceful back here then it is in the plaza. Seems like a good place to eat.

"Hey you." I thought wrong. I turn to see 3 girls in baby blue hair in pigtails, fishnets, purple middle leave shirt, and pieces of a broken chain around all they necks. "You wouldn't to be a GG we keep hearing about, would you?" Oh shit how the fuck they know about me.

I froze in my tracks unable to speak, move, hell even breath. They all smirk at me giving me these evil glares at me. "So it is you, GET HIM! "

Son of a Bitch


	8. Chapter 7: Truth and Yoyo

I really would like to apologize for not updating this story mainly cause of life gotten in the way but I will try to update more then I can.

Dxkid

* * *

_Chapter 7: Yoyo and Truth_

_Yoyo_

Today is the day I will finally the chance to hear Truth motivation on coming to this country and how he survive in such a short time. The only problem is how am I going to get this man to confess his life story to us. Well I guess its time for Corn to call for a little camp fire, or Life stories time what I like to call it ,yo. I'm starting to think that my curiosity is taking the best of me now since im trying so hard to get another man to tell bout himself but its just killing the fuck out of me on the inside. He went out for a little skate earlier so now all I have to do is just wait.

I went over to Corn to ask him bout my little idea "It has been awhile since we had our lil 'camp fire' it would be nice to know more bout Truth. I'll think about it" A big grin drew on my face but subsided when I was ask the question "Why do you want to know so bad Yoyo. Its not like you to really to judge anyone, so whats up."

"Yo, I think this dude is hiding something from us. How can someone from a foreign country know the everything in this country, let alone this city in a few months? How does this dude know how to understand us but can barely speak Japanese himself , yo? Just think about it."

Corn took off his hat and just looked down at the floor. I can tell he was heavy in thought, but for some reason he had a smile on his face like he already knew the answer to my questions. "Don't worry Yoyo, you'll find out soon enough," with that he just skated off into the Garage. I wonder what he means "I'll find out soon enough" shit I want to know about now dammit.

I left my room and headed to the half-pints to let these thoughts in my head subside.

* * *

_Truth_

"Hey get your ass back here GG!" Just my luck, fucking Rapid 99 are on my ass now. These full women gangs sure do like to jump on me head on. Can't a man just get a hot dog in peace, is that too hard to ask. Fuuuuuck.

O great I turned into a dead end. My ass is grass now, plus it dosen't help that instead of a gate, its a thick brick wall which is bad. "We got you now GG. What makes you think that you can come into our turf anytime you fucking feel like it? Huh?"

"Woah ladies all I wanted was a damn hot dog thats it. Is that too much to ask for?"

All 3 shouted "YES" at me and started to get closer. Fuck what am I gonna do now? I forgot my knife back in the garage, I went solo like a dumbass, and I cant get a signal to call anyone. Its even worse when you have 3 sexy, VERY sexy at that, bout to pounce on you like they haven't eating in days. "You know, he's kinda cute. I think we found someone who would satisfy us." I know this muthafuka didn't just say sex slave. AW HELL.

"I told ya to stay out of trouble, but no little niggas want to do they own thing." I look up to see Combo on top of a building looking down on us. "It would real nice if you ladies let this dumbass go. Its obvious he's not the smartest one in the group."

One of the girls stepped up, I'm guessing that the leader of the group "Now Combo, you think we would hurt your little friend here? No we just want his dick thats all"

"Woah, What the-"

"Shut up" said the girl on the left. I had no choice to close my mouth if i still want it. Then out of the blue, the same girl came up and kissed me putting her tongue down my throat. "Hey Daisy, he is really a good kisser and" Patting my special friend "is packing real good." O hell naw its time for me to make a exit.

"Sorry ladies" I said with a huge grin on my face "but Combo and I have somewhere to be. I hate to be rude but I got to step. Hope you don't mind," with that said I boost dash out the alley way and head for the dragon tail. I skated to the top to meet Combo, who I dash past. "Come on man, bring your 'sunglasses in the night' ass on," I shouted back dashing to the garage. When we made it back Combo broke in a howl of laughter.

Finally catching his breath "Bro, that was some funny shit man we need to this more often"

"O hell naw, I was about to get rape and all you do is watch. What type of shit is that man?"

"Hell yea, I brought the camera and everything," Combo then took out his personal camera he had stash in his deep pockets, "I really was bout to tape it and show it to everyone, but guilt came over me to what Jazz would think." As soon he said that I blush again. "Ha I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"You like the girl"

"What makes you think that? I could just be thinking of the porn I was watching earlier"

Combo takes off his glasses and look at me with a stern face, "Truth, you don't have to hide anymore man. Its obvious that you like the girl; whenever I mention her you blush, you get real quiet, and you get that look in your eye when you u been hit by Cupid. Trust me I know these things."

I can't be help that everything he said is true, but how he describe really shocked me. Do i really do all those things? Damn I'm that easy huh, gotta change that. "Ok I'll admit that I like the girl...alot, but why would anyone like someone like me especially with a past of mine."

Combo looked at me still with his stern look on his face "You never know unless you try. Think about it Mark." I cringed when I heard my government name, with that Combo skated off. I have to tell her one day but how?

_3rd person_

Truth skates in with a face that can make the smartest man think. His brows was furrowed, hand over his mouth, and skating to a point considered walking. With concern about him, Jazz skated up to him to see what was up with him.

"Hey Truth, is everything cool? Is something disturbing? " ask Jazz

"Naw its not important at the moment, don't worry though I'm fine," he gave her a big grin and skated off.

"I wonder whats on his mind?" said Jazz looking into the direction Truth skated to.

* * *

Truth walk into the underground home and drop his skates on the ground. Still in heavy thought, he went to his room to play music to calm his nerves. Ever since he was a kid, music was always his gateway from life itself. It always kept him calm and relax no matter what genre he was listening to, prefer soul music himself. As old the records compared to the year he was in, he didn't care at since in his mind "Old school will always beat New school."

Truth was in a situation that really can't be ignored, his past. Yes he left it all behind him, but its doesn't mean that the other would. How can exactly tell anyone, beside Combo, bout the things he did back in Texas. The Dope, the girls, the gangs, the life in general. These things ran through Truth's head like it was a street race going on in his head. Would they even accept them if he tell them? Would Corn kick him out? Hell, will he ever get home?

Then there's Jazz, a girl who he has deep feelings for an see her as a special person. How would she react to his past? Would she stop talking to him? Would she see him as a monster who only care money, cars, clothes, and ho's? It was hurting his head just thinking bout it. It was best that he gets this off his chest soon instead of waiting where it would be more difficult then it would now.

After about a couple of tracks from a old artist from the late 70's, a knock on the door caught his attention revealing the leader of the whole gang, Corn. Truth turn off his radio to listen to what he had to say.

"So Truth, here we have a little 'camp fire' thing where we all just gather around in the living room area and tell about our motivations, life stories, and other shit on your mind. Some of the members barely know you man its only not even 20, let alone 15(I mite be wrong but bare with me) it would be nice to get know you more."

Truth frowned a little, in his mind he's thinking if they really want to know his past but even if they do how would they react. Only one person really knows about his past and thats Combo but even he was surprise to hear the things Truth had to go through to survive on his own.

"I'll make it," said Truth, who had a pleasant smirk on his face, "I think it is time for people to actually know who I truley am."

Corn, this time giving a smirk of his own "Good to hear. Be in the living room by 9:00, its gonna be a long night man." With that, Corn left his room without hiding his smirk on his face. "I think everyone would love your past, Truth. Good thing your with us..."

* * *

_Truth_

The clock on my wall read 9:00, it was time for the little "camp fire" thing. I walk into the living room to see everyone was already seated in the couch just waiting. I try to go in un-notice but Combo blew my cover on that one. "Yo kid, take a seat. You already know what about to go down." Fuck, I didn't expect this to happen. Everyone was littery waiting for me to join the little huddle. They even had a seat for me save just my black ass. This is going to be harder then I thought.

"So Truth," said Corn "you already know why your here. Tell us something about yourself man, don't worry we won't bite...except Beat, that a crazy bastard right there." I turned to look at Beat who made chopping noises my way. That one weird bastard indeed.

I look around at all the faces for a minute to see what I'm up against. I hope they will see me as the guy that did the impossible here in Japan, or just that American dude. I exhaled deeply and look up with confidence in my eyes. These are my friends...no my family who helped here in just my little time in Japan. They all have gotten be out of shitty situations and I have pay them back when they was in trouble. I can trust them.

"My name is Demarcus Jones..."

**Author Note:**

This actually took me awhile to finish because well...I didn't know what the hell to write about. Anyway, we finally know Truth real name and in the next chapter where going to here the FULL life story about him.

Please R&R and give your full opinion about the story itself; likes, dislikes, or some ideas would be nice to help me make the story better. Anyway thanks for reading.

O yea Texas made, Texas raise. We are not the cowboys citizens like you think we are, it gets real dirty here :D. Well see ya


End file.
